1,000 Year Eternity
by Nothin'Fancy
Summary: Is it a sin to wish for the company of your friends? Would you get punished for joining them in an endless slumber? 1,000 years may not seem like long, but when you're alone, it becomes your hell. 1,000 words. 1,000 years.


**Hello Readers!**

 **This is a little short that's 1,000 words. It was inspired by my other story, _Let's Go Home,_ but _it does not_ have anything to do with it.**

 **For those of you waiting for the update of Ch. 5 of LGH, please be a little patient. It may come out in a couple of days, it had a lot of issues that needed to be addressed, but until then, please enjoy this little short.**

 **Thank you all for reading, and I hope you have happy Holidays and a great New Year!**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

A black hedgehog sat on the edge of a cliff. Underneath him, he could feel the heat of molten rock, as it moved gently and slowly. The pit was vast and deep, the land around it, black and bleak. Long ago having lost its life.

The smell of brimstone and sulfur filled his senses, and unlike usual, he welcomed the unpleasant scent. It distracted him from his thoughts. Thoughts that tumbled around his mind, and threatened his sanity. Blue. White. Pink. Red. Yellow.

Those were all he could think of. Thousands of years ago, he had been among them. Hearing their laughter, joining in their jokes. He had warned himself not to get too close, not to become accustomed to their presence.

 _They will be gone one day, and all you'll have left are empty memories._

But it hadn't worked. They had a sort of gravity around them, something that had always pulled him back into their circle.

 _Twisted fate, and lovely promises. All that's left is goodbyes._

He could remember his snide comments, his emerald eyes bright with adventure. His blue blur leaving streaks on everyone's hearts. The way he always challenged him.

 _Come on, Faker! Let's see who's the best!_

He could see her sea green eyes, twinkling with mischief and magic. Her white fur, so pure and innocent, contradicted her personality. He could hear the snap of delicate black wings, as she looked behind her shoulder seductively.

 _Come on, cutie! Let's go find another big jewel for the taking!_

Pink embraces, and bright laughter rang in his ears. Her red dress flapping as she dragged him along, refusing to release him. Her smile bringing forth all that was good in him, all he wanted to be. A hammer that broke all barriers and matched the determination of its wielder.

 _Come on, Mr. Grumpy! Let's go shopping!_

He could feel on his cheek the sharp taste of fist. Red arms, muscular and huge. Jokes and stubbornness, companionship and rivalry.

He could see those arms crossed, and a huge foot tapping in annoyance.

 _Come on, hedgehog! Let's train, and become stronger!_

The freedom of the sky, the feeling of wind in his fur. The sound of a propeller, and the voice of a shouting yellow kit. Two lush tails, sweeping back and forth. A mind that rivals that of all geniuses ever alive. Blue eyes, like the sky they always looked to.

 _Come on, brother! Let's fly!_

They tortured his body, which had never changed. They torture his mind and his heart. He had watched them grow, create things of their own, and then he'd watched them fade. They had faded all too quickly. He had naively believed they never would.

Blue went first. He always had to be the fastest. He wouldn't be beaten by anyone, damn him. His emerald eyes clouded, a lingering smirk on his lips.

Pink followed soon after, wanting to join the one she'd been bound to. She was always chasing that blue dream, and had even managed to run alongside it for a while, until finally they'd stopped together.

Red and white had gone together, like some sick play. They had danced around each other, until finally stumbling into each other's arms. Their wrinkled faces peaceful, almost as though they were asleep.

Lastly was yellow. He lingered, he was the wisest. He knew what was in store for the future. His parting words never leaving his tortured mind.

 _We've all loved you, and will miss you. I know you'll miss us too, but don't let that stop you from living_.

Those blue eyes, like the sky, became dark. Never again to see the openness of the air, the freedom of the clouds.

The black male closed his eyes, allowing a single tear to fall and sizzle on the lava below. He had lived. And lived. And lived.

And now he wanted to die.

It was time.

He wanted to see those colors again. Join his with theirs, to become apart of an endless wheel. All he wanted was them. Was that a sin?

 _Follow them into the dark._

 _Where your heart may rest._

 _It's time to move on._

 _You're so close to the end._

 _Wash away your tears, and go into the night._

 _There you will find the warmest of light._

Life had become dull, grey, and empty. He had tried to fill the void, but it was endless and churning.

He felt a breeze on his arm, and he smelled her strawberry scent.

 _It's okay. You can join us now. You've done all you must._

A smile graced his lips, something which hadn't happened in thousands of years.

 _I can finally be free._

And like a fleck of ash in the air, he fell. His scarlet eyes closing, as he felt the heat intensify. This would work, it had to work. He was immortal, not invincible.

The heat seared through him, peeling off his flesh. But he felt nothing in those orange depths.

In the span of what felt like years, he finally saw blessed black. The darkness that had always escaped his grasp.

Looking up he didn't know where he was. He started to panic, maybe he had been frozen solid in a cooled lava mass. But suddenly he smelled her again.

A pink hand reached out, and a face as young as it had been when they'd first met, appeared before him. She was wearing that red dress again, and her smile was just as bright.

 _Hello, my dear. I've been waiting. We all have._

He took her hand in his, and she gently pulled him. This time he willingly allowed her to lead him. She came to a door he hadn't seen, and opened it to reveal his dream.

Blue. White. Red. Yellow.

They turned, matching his smile with their own. He was finally there, he could feel his soul vibrate with happiness. Their arms opened, and another tear escaped those crimson depths.

 _Welcome home, Shadow. We've missed you._


End file.
